


All the Best from Lian Luu

by NotSteve



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteve/pseuds/NotSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl decides to write to Lin Beifong in hopes to discover more about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
Hi, I’m Lian. I don’t really know how to start this letter, so I’m just gonna start off by talking about myself. I’m Lian Luu and I’m nine years old, but I think you already know that. I was born on the ninth of December, near Republic City—where you live! I live on a busy street where people sell stuff to earn money and all sorts of things like that, but it’s probably not as busy as Republic City. I heard it gets super loud at night time, all the party people come out to play, at least that’s what my brother says, anyway. I wouldn’t be surprised if he lied about it, though, because he lies about a lot of things.   
Is Republic City a nice place to live in? My brother says some parts are really nice and some parts are really bad. What part do you live in? Is it the bad part? If you do, don’t worry, not every person living in the bad part is bad. Some of them are actually good people, only they have bad luck. We have bad luck, too, but I guess everybody does at some point in their life, right?  
You don’t have to reply to me if you don’t want to, it’s okay. I’ll understand, but don’t tell my mom I wrote to you, if you are in contact with her. She doesn’t know. I only recently found out who you were six months ago. Boy that was an awful night. Sorry it took me so long to write to you, I had to memorize your address on the papers. My mom woulda known if I took the paper out of the box, but I have it memorized, so that’s good! Lin Beifong, 584 Tui Street, United Republic, Republic City. You can’t tell from reading this, but I memorized it all and I just wrote it back to you without looking at the paper I learned it from. I really hope this is the right address. If it’s not, will whoever’s reading it please send it to Lin Beifong?   
I’ll be waiting for your reply… or your no reply.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
Sorry I’m writing to you again so soon, I just couldn’t wait to talk to you about my week! Monday was very boring, like all Mondays are, because, you know, Monday is kinda like that friend you hate but you keep him around because sometimes he buys you food. I don’t really like that saying, now that I think about it. I heard it from this boy at my school who’s kinda like the comedian of the class and, of course, I laughed at the time, like everyone else did, but that joke’s not even good. Why did I laugh at that?  
Anyway, Monday was boring because Monday’s are boring, but Tuesday came along and during lunch time Lee sat beside me, which is odd because he only talks to me during art class. Personally, I usually stay away from Lee because his family is kinda odd. Like, every male in his household is named Lee. His great grandfather is called Lee Sr., then his grandpa is just Lee, then his father is known as Lee Jr. and Lee is known as Little Lee, but the strangest part is that’s only what other people call them to tell them apart, in their house they all go by Lee. One time I called them up because me and Lee were doing a project together and I was all like ‘is Lee home?’ and the guy was all like ‘this is Lee, what can I do for you?’ and I told him I wanted the other Lee and the whole thing was such a mess. I talked to all the Lee’s except for the one I wanted to talk to!   
Anywho, Lee was sitting by me at lunch and told me he would give me his dessert for a whole week if I could beat him in a race. If I couldn’t, I would have to give him my dessert for a week. And I was like, pardon my language, heck yeah because who doesn’t want extra desserts?   
We planned to race on Friday, all the boys on his side and all the girls on my side. So the next couple of days during recess, the girls are training me and getting me prepared while the boys sat around and laughed at us. Boys are so stupid. Well Friday comes and guess who beat Little Lee in the race… I did! I beat his butt and now I get extra dessert for a week! You should have seen his face when I made it to the gate ten seconds, at least, before him. He started to whine and claim I cheated, but everybody saw that I was better than him.  
How did your week go? Anything interesting happen to you or where you work? Where do you work? Is it a big job or a little job? Are you important in Republic City?  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
I’ve been writing to you for a while now and I still haven’t gotten a reply. If you want me to stop writing you, all you have to do is write back and tell me to stop and I’ll stop. If you don’t write back telling me to stop, I’ll assume it’s okay to keep writing you. And if you’re not Lin Beifong, I’m sorry. Please open this letter and read to this part and send me something to let me know I have the wrong address or send my letters to Lin Beifong, if you know her location.  
In school today we were learning about the hundred year war and how Avatar Aang, the Avatar before Avatar Korra, stopped the Firelord from creating a world of fire or something like that. He wanted to be called the Phoenix King but instead he got his butt kicked by the Avatar and his son took over as Firelord. I think the most interesting part about the whole thing was learning about Toph Beifong. How can Toph do all those things if she’s blind? I raised my hand and asked if she was related to Lin Beifong and she told me you were her daughter! Toph Beifong kicked butt in the war and you’re her daughter and that is so cool!   
Of course I was curious about Toph and you, so after school I went to the library. I didn’t have any luck with any books, but when I asked the librarian for help, she gave me some old newspapers with pictures of you and some pictures of Toph. Some weren’t even that old! You’re very beautiful. I’m gonna guess your eye color is green, because you’re an earth bender, but I could be wrong. I have grey eyes and I’m an earthbender, but I don’t like fighting much, in case you were wondering. What color is your hair? It’s hard to tell because the pictures are all in black and white. I have black hair and I think you do too, but I could be wrong. I can’t believe you’re the Chief of Police, too. That’s a BIG job! And this might not mean much coming from me, but I’m super proud that you’re protecting people from danger.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
I’m turning ten soon. I think I already told you that, though. I think I already told you my birthday, too. In case you forgot, it’s on December ninth. Anyway, my party is the Saturday before my actual birthday and I’d love for you to come. It’ll be held at Koh Park (if you don’t know where that is, I’ll be happy to send you directions) and it’ll start around noon.   
We’re having lemon cake, it’s my favorite. If you don’t like it, just let me know and I’ll change it just for you. I really hope you can make it, but if you can’t I understand.   
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
Sorry you couldn’t make it to my party. I saved you a piece of lemon cake anyway, but my brother accidently ate it. Unfortunately the cake is all gone but if you want I can make you some cookies or something. I don’t know, let me know.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
So I was thinking maybe it’s time we meet. I think I’m ready, that is if you are. I know you’re a very busy person, fighting criminals in Republic City and all, but maybe we could have a ‘me’ day where it’s just us. I could probably ride my bike into the City and we could meet up somewhere, have lunch or go out and do something… or you could come here. There’s really not a lot to do over here, but maybe we could just talk and get to know each other.  
I’m really anxious to meet you in person and, honestly, I’m getting tired of having to buy a Republic City Newspaper just to see your face…  
Again, if you want me to stop writing you, please inform me and I will stop immediately.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
I’ve just discovered what I want to be when I grow up! It all started when I saw this kid crying on the train this morning. He looked really sad curled up in a ball like that and I felt bad for the kid, so I asked him what was wrong. It took a while to convince him to talk to me, but finally he told me that his mom had died. I felt so bad for him because I knew what that was like, you know, with my dad dying when I was nine and all, so I gave him a hug. I told him to think about all the good memories he had with her whenever he felt sad about it, but he said that would only make him sadder and he just wanted to forget about her completely. I told him not to do that, pushing her away would only cause more problems and it was better to remember the pain than to forget it, because the pain makes us stronger. And right then and there, as we embraced on the train, I decided I wanted to help people and become a Psychiatrist.  
I know I’m only eleven and I have my whole life to figure out what I want to be, but, I gotta say, this psychiatrist thing is really sticking to me. Before talking to that boy about his mother, I already knew I wanted to help people for a living, but I didn’t know what. Like, I thought about becoming a school teacher, but I’m awful at teaching things to people, or a doctor, but I hate looking at the sight of blood.   
You’re probably use to looking at blood and bruises, being a cop and all, but the whole thing has always grossed me out. I wish I were tough like you.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
I got my period today. Mom says I’m a woman now because of it. She said she didn’t get hers until she was thirteen. She also said she doesn’t get periods anymore because they had to remove that part for treatment—that’s weird, right? I didn’t know periods could be removed. Were you eleven when you got yours, too? After I told her about the blood coming out of my… you know, she started giving me the talk. It was really awkward because she was explaining it so sciencey. Like, she was using the proper names for everything and all that junk.   
Of course I knew what she was saying, I had heard all that stuff long ago. Don’t tell anybody, but I accidently came across a dirty magazine in my brother’s room when I was eight. I promised I would never mention it to mom if he told me what they were doing. But he used all the slang terms to describe it.  
I was really confused. When Decha was describing it, it was this dirty and common thing, but when my mom told me, she said it was this beautiful and sacred thing. Can it be both dirty and beautiful? Common and sacred? Kind of like Pai Sho, I guess, right? Both strategy and chance—my brother is quick to play, whereas I’m more of a thinker. I’m talking about Pai Sho right now, just in case you got confused.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
Is this really Lin Beifong or am I the butt of someone’s joke? It’s been over two years and I haven’t gotten a single reply. Have you left this address and moved on somewhere else? I know someone’s there, otherwise my letters would be coming back to me. But who knows, the letters could be scattered all over the floor of some deserted old home, waiting to be opened, and I’ll never know.  
Even though it’s likely no one is, or ever will be, reading this, I just want to tell you, Lin Beifong, that I love you. I know what you’re thinking, ‘how could you love someone you’ve never even met?’ Well, technically we have met before. Honestly, I have no idea. It’s just the moment I found out about you, read your name on that paper, I felt like a piece of me was put back together, like you belonged here in my heart. I can’t describe the feeling, really. That description above is nothing compared to how I truly feel about you. I want to know things about you, like your favorite color or your favorite song. Do you prefer paper or plastic? What does your voice sound like when you’re annoyed? Happy? Sad? Angry? Anything!  
And I’ve thought about it and I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way. I’m sorry that you don’t and I really want to tell you you’re missing out, but I don’t care!   
I don’t care. I love you.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
I was reading a book about how people deal with their problems—to put it in simplest terms—and one chapter explained that some people ignore their feelings and push their problems away, like they don’t exist. I was wondering, and feel free to burn this letter if it angers you, is this what you do to people? Push them away so you don’t have to deal with your problems? Maybe it’s the psychiatrist in me, but I can’t help but wonder if that’s why you don’t reply back to me.  
All the best from Lian Luu  
Dear Lin Beifong,  
Remember that Lee kid I wrote about a few times in the past? The guy with all the Lee’s in his household—although his great grandpa died, so now there’s just three Lee’s. Well, yesterday he walked me home from school. We didn’t say much of anything, but he held my hand. I could tell he was nervous because his hand was sweaty, but that could have been mine. Since then, every time I think about him, I feel like hummingbirds are dancing around in my stomach.   
Then today, when walking me home from school again, he kissed my cheek and hugged me. He felt so warm and his lips were soft on my cheek. He also said he’d call me tonight. Do you think he’ll call me? I can’t stop thinking about him.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
Why won’t you talk to me? Sometimes I think you’re listening and that these letters are getting through, but most of the time it feels like I’m talking to a wall. Can’t you give me some sign that tells me you’re listening? Like, say something that I might recognize the next time you’re on the radio or look at the camera funny the next time the newspaper takes a photo of you. Anything could work, really. Please, I want to know if you’re listening.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
Why do I waste my time writing you? I know you’re not listening. If you were, I’d have heard from you by now.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
School’s going okay, only sometimes I feel stuck, like I’m in a revolving door and I can’t get out. The teachers say I’m doing fine and all, but I feel like I’m just learning the same stuff over and over again. Lee’s still the biggest douche on douche planet, by the way. His new girlfriend’s name is June… like, what kind of name is that anyway? Were her parents drunk when naming her or something? Like, ‘hey it’s the month of June. Let’s name her June!’ Mom’s still sick, too, and she’s having to stop treatment. Grandma moved in to help around the house. Decha has enlisted in the United Forces, he starts training in a few weeks.   
You know, you don’t have to be afraid of me. I don’t bite, I promise. I’m just a regular girl, I hope you know that.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
The weather is fair, a little cool outside, but nothing terrible. Sweater weather.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lin Beifong,  
I am writing in regards to the letters I’ve been sending you for the past four years. Firstly, I would like to apologize for my inappropriate behavior. I had no right to sneak into my father’s room and find those adoption papers. It wasn’t my place and I am sorry I’ve been harassing you all these years. I know there must have been some reasonable cause for our separation that you may not feel is appropriate to discuss and I should have respected that. Just take note that if you had contacted me and requested the letters to stop, I would have done so immediately.   
Secondly, I would like to apologize again for my lack of understanding with the adoption situation. I should have respected your privacy and I hope I didn’t cause too much harm for you and/or your family. Just take into consideration that it’s natural for one to be curious about the unknown.  
Again, I apologize for all the wrongs I have done to you. I promise I will never contact you again, and if I ever step foot onto Republic City grounds, I promise it’s only for business and I will in no way bother you during that trip.  
Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read this.  
All the best from Lian Luu

Dear Lian Luu,  
I remember the day you were born. It was cold and very windy and you were already a week behind schedule. You were born in the Hospital just outside from where you live. Your parents were so excited for your arrival; I had handpicked them to be your guardians because they seemed like nice people and I thought they would raise you right. I was right, of course, they raised you to be a fine woman indeed, even if they’re gone now. When you were out and the doctor had put you in my arms, I have to be honest, I never wanted to let you go. But then there was the issue of your parents waiting outside for you, who I had no doubt would be the best choice for you. I handed you over to your mother and we parted ways, but I’ll admit I never forgot your scent when snuggling up in my arms. You smelled of beautiful earth.  
I remember that horrible night that changed my life forever. I was working late, per usual, and I had gotten a phone call from your mother. She explained to me that you had been in your father’s closet, rummaging through boxes, when you found papers stating your biological mother’s name and her information. Hearing your cries in the background, your mother suggested I talk to you and attempt to calm you down, since no one in your household could, but as soon as you said hello to me in that crying voice, I could say no words and I hung up on you. I’m sorry.  
I remember when I got your first letter in the mail. I didn’t know what you would say about me and I was surprised you wrote to me so kindly. I’m sure if I were in your position I would be screaming and yelling at my mother for doing such an awful thing to me, but you were so kind. That was when I realized you were most like your father, and I was grateful for that. I received every single one of your letters throughout the four years you sent them, and I assure I was listening. You have no idea how many times I picked up my pen and attempted to write back to you. I just could never find the right words. Even now writing this is difficult, I have no idea if what I’m saying is really sending out the message I want you to receive. But I think this letter is long overdue, heck it’s been three years since you last wrote to me.  
I remember sitting in my car watching you play in Koh Park with your friends and I remember how badly I wanted to get out and join you. Lemon cake is my favorite, too. I’m sorry I didn’t have the nerve to get out and join you. You were wrong about one thing in your letters and that was me. You always described me as tough and strong, but I couldn’t even drive down to see my own daughter. Just because I’m the police chief it doesn’t automatically make me strong. You’re strong. I’m weak.  
In regards to your father, he was the love of my life. We started dating when I was around the age you are now, sixteen, and we were together long after that. Unfortunately, when we were around our mid-thirties, the relationship began to drift. He wanted children and I wanted to focus on my career. When I got pregnant with you, I was a little scared, but I knew he wanted you. But then he told me he was falling in love with someone else and I kept silent. At first I was furious he found someone else, but slowly I came to realize this woman would be good for him. Good for me. I’m sorry you were stuck in the middle. Your birth was a secret. I paid the hospital and your parents to keep my pregnancy quiet. It wasn’t until I received your last letter did I finally worked up the courage to tell your father. I’m just sorry I waited so long.  
I would love for you to come to Republic City and visit me and your family sometime… My sister and her family are anxious to meet you, so are your father’s family, even Avatar Korra… that is if you’re up to it. I know there are a lot more questions I left unanswered, but I would be more than happy to answer them face to face. You know my address, so feel free to drop by anytime… or I could drive over there.  
I love you, Lian Luu. I want you to know that. The psychiatrist in you was right, I do push people away. I pushed your father away, my sister, my mother, and most importantly, I pushed you away and I’m sorry. Please, if you’re angry with me, don’t blame my mistakes on your other family members. I’m the one to blame.  
All the best from Lin Beifong


End file.
